The start of something new
by Zfallen
Summary: My first series. The adepts lives are going to change forever. Post-Lost Age. Chapter 5, Ivan and Sheba vs Garet and Mia. Wind/mud shipping and perhaps more...
1. Prolouge

This is the Prologue to my new series (only a couple of hundred words, sorry). I will start on the actual story after the new year. Wish me luck.

Disclaimer: I own nothing

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"_I love Vale."_ Thought Piers while looking down on the village they had rebuilt after it was destroyed by the golden sun. _"I also love the people here."_ Piers had chosen to stay behind in Vale with all his friends than to go back home. He had never felt so included in a group. Little did he know that nearby Ivan, Sheba and Mia were talking about exact same thing.

"It's a little embarrassing but I have never felt so happy in my life." Mia said to the wind adepts. "I love it here, I doubt I could ever move away from here."

"Is that because of the scenery or because Isaac is cute?" Sheba giggled.

"What? How did you…oh no" Mia stood up "You know I don't like having my mind read!"

"We didn't read your mind Mia, you just gave it away." Ivan said as Sheba rolled on the ground laughing.

"Wait…you tricked me!" Mia said going red. "Don't say anything please."

"What secret did you get out of Mia this time? Did you get her to admit she likes Isaac?" Jenna said grinning

"Jenna!! Shhh…." Mia turned an even deeper red

"HEY!!" It was Garet. "All of you come down here! Isaac wants to talk to us."

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I told you it was short. Don't worry It's going to get real big soon.

Zfallen out!


	2. Chapter 1: The begining

Hey guys, finally the first real chapter of my story is up.

I hope you enjoy it as much as I have writing it. I will have the second chapter up as soon as I can :)

Thanks DutchAver for proofreading my story, it means alot to me :)

* * *

Felix was sparring with Isaac outside of new Vale. They were evenly matched but Felix was starting to gain the upper hand. Suddenly, Isaac tripped Felix using Psynergy.

"Hey, that's cheating!" Felix yelled as Isaac laughed.

"Game over Felix, everyone's here." Isaac said as their friends approached.

"What's going on?" asked Ivan, "Did you call us down here just to watch you kick Felix's ass?"

Isaac laughed, "No, that was just an added bonus." He paused for a moment before continuing, "Felix and I think that we need to travel around Weyard again. What do you guys think?" There was silence.

"I think you're nuts. Why?" asked Garet.

"We unleashed Alchemy on the world and we feel it's our duty to make sure it isn't being abused." Isaac replied.

"Oh, I never thought of that," Garet said. " I'm with you, I see we need to travel again. Who knows, It could be fun."

Piers looked thoughtful, "I love new Vale but I could use another adventure, I'm in."

Ivan nodded, "So am I."

"I am too," Mia added.

Sheba and Jenna also agreed.

"Good, we leave in three days." Said Felix

* * *

The next day the girls started to pack.

"Where are we going first?" Asked Mia.

"I don't really know" Jenna replied, "I know we are herding inland first, but apart from that I don't know."

"Well anyway, at least this time it's not 'Oh-no! The worlds going to end!!' This time we can have some fun!" Sheba said smiling.

"Fun eh?" Jenna snickered as she nudged Mia.

"Oh! Give it up." Mia said while looking out the window to watch Isaac spar with the other boys.

* * *

That night the boys attempted to pack their bags but gave up after a while. The adepts had two houses; there was a boys house and a girls house. Isaac, Garet, Felix and Jenna moved out of their parents' homes to live with their friends. The girls decided to check up on the boys packing efforts. When they got to the boys house they found them laughing and playing games.

"Oh! You've finished packing!" Exclaimed Jenna.

"Umm…Not exactly," Garet stammered, fearing what was going to come next.

"Well let me make this simple boys," Jenna started to glow red. "I will set you all alight if you don't go back upstairs and pack."

"Yeah right." said Felix.

"You wouldn't." Laughed Ivan.

"It's a hollow threat." Said Isaac.

"I'm immune Jenna." Put in Piers.

"So am I!" Garet said.

"Is that so?" Jenna winked at Mia and Sheba. Mia drenched Garet, Sheba zapped Piers and Jenna set the rest of the boys alight.

"You going to pack now?" Sheba asked the boys.

"Yes…YES…**YES!!"**

"Good" Mia said, "We'll help."

* * *

It was a beautiful night outside but Isaac took no notice. He was in his room packing his bags with help from Mia.

_"Should I?...Can I?...What do I do?" _He thought.

He had been asking himself these questions for ages. He had fallen for Mia, and fallen hard, he could not stop thinking about her.

_"But, what if she doesn't like me? Could I take it?"_

He watched her move closer to him.

"Are you okay Isaac? You've been quiet all night." She said.

"I'm fine." He replied

"Well, if you need to talk about anything you can trust me, Remember that Isaac." Mia said softly as she turned away to finish packing his bag.

_"Anything?" _He thought, _"What do I do?..."_

* * *

After several painful hours the boys were set free. The girls decided to turn in for the night and the boys decided to go outside.

"So…Isaac, How's it going with Mia?" Garet asked.

"Leave him alone Garet" Said Ivan, "He's too shy to ask her."

Isaac blushed, "I am not!"

"Then do it!" Felix exclaimed, "Ever since we got back you have been worried that she won't like you. Well you won't know until you ask."

Piers laughed. "Felix, you seem to know what to do around girls. Who do you like?"

"No one" Felix said defiantly, "But Jenna's my sister."

"Oh, point taken."

"I'll talk to her soon," Isaac said.

"Good, anyway I'm tired so I'm going to bed. Goodnight." Ivan said as he started to walk up the hill and back to the house. He got a few steps until he stopped.

"_Goodnight Ivan, sweet dreams." _A voice in Ivan's head had said.

_"Holy sh-!! Whose there?"_

The voice laughed _"It's Sheba you idiot."_

"Hey Ivan! You okay?" Garet asked concerned, which was rare for him.

"Yeah, I'm fine." Ivan answered.

"_Sheba!! Where are you?_

"_Up here!" _As she said this she jumped from the tree she was hiding in and landed on Ivan. They both fell the ground and rolled down the hill. All Ivan could see was a pair of purple eyes staring in to his. The two Jupiter adepts landed in the middle of the circle where the other boys were sitting. Ivan felt pain all over his chest. When they had stopped rolling Sheba was on top of Ivan laughing.

"Well well, what do we have here?" Garet asked grinning. "Spying on Ivan, eh?"

"No, not just Ivan" Sheba gigged, "all of you. I wanted to know what you say when you think girls aren't around. Now I know that Isaac likes Mia! Isaac likes Mia!!"

"Sheba keep it quiet!" Isaac pleaded.

"Umm...Sheba, when do you plan on getting off Ivan? I'm sure he's comfortable and all but I'm not entirely sure he's breathing." Piers said.

"Yes! I'm breathing Piers! Sheba, please get off me though, it is getting hard to breathe." Ivan said as he gasped for air.

"Sorry Ivan! I forgot" Sheba said as she rolled off Ivan. "I'm so, so sorry." She looked concerned as she helped him up.

"_I'm never going to let Ivan forget this" _Thought Garet _"Ohh…Ivann, I'm so so sorry" _He silently laughed at the two Jupiter adepts.

"_I heard that Garet!" _Sheba projected into Garet's head.

_"Crap."_

"Well I think I've had enough excitement for tonight" Felix said " Come on Ivan, I'll help you home" Felix and Ivan left with Garet and Piers leaving Sheba behind with Isaac.

"I think you really hurt Ivan," Isaac said.

"I know… He'll be fine though, I'll say sorry tomorrow." Sheba replied.

"Sheba? Don't tell Mia."

"I won't" promised Sheba. _"Heh, he didn't say anything about Jenna though."_

Sheba ran home to tell Jenna what had happened.

"Isaac likes her?" Jenna laughed

Mia had gone to bed early because she wasn't feeling well and Jenna had stayed up waiting for Sheba to come back and tell her what the boys had said.

"Yep" Sheba giggled, "I promised Isaac I wouldn't tell her though."

"I could tell her though," said Jenna. "Anyway, why did you jump on Ivan?"

"I thought I had heard enough and I wanted to spice things up a bit" Sheba replied, "I think I hurt him though."

"Okay then, I thought you had other reasons," Jenna winked. "Well I'm going to bed, goodnight Sheba." Jenna got up and walked off leaving Sheba to think about what she had just said.

_"Other reasons?..."_

_

* * *

_What do you think?

Read and review :D

ZFallen out!


	3. Chapter 2: Ivan you Idiot!

Hey hey, ZFallens back! Sorry this chapter has taken a while. I've been busy y'know? Anyway, R&R ;)

DutchAver you are awesome! If it wasn't for you this chapter would be crap.

* * *

Jenna was pissed off. Garet had managed to set fire to the kitchen table again, burning the eggs that she and Mia had cooked. Now all there was for breakfast was a bit of bacon and bread. Jenna was looking forward to one more decent breakfast before they left on the next day. The adepts were all having breakfast together in the boys' house, as they have been since they had built was really Ivans fault that Garet had lit the table. He was telling dirty jokes to the Mars Adept who was in such a fit of laughter that he had lost control of his psynergy.

_"Perhaps I should give Ivan a bit of a scare as payback; I was looking forward to those eggs." _Jenna thought. _"But what should I do to him?"_ Then it hit her, a brilliant idea that would give the Jupiter adept the scare of his life. She excused herself and went into the next room so that her use of psynergy would not be noticed. First she created a barrier around Ivan's' skin, careful to make sure that he didn't feel it. Then Jenna set his shirt alight. In the next room she heard a yelp. As she ran back into the room she saw Ivan on fire, Isaac, Felix and Garet laughing at the funniest thing they have ever seen. Piers and Mia were casting douse on him even though neither of them could suppress a smile. Jenna then looked towards Sheba who looked back at her.

"_Was that necessary?" _Sheba asked telepathically.

Mind read was a very useful skill that could allow any sort of private convosation go on without anyone else knowing about it. All that is required is for a Juipter Adept to make the connection between minds. In doing this, anyone who is linked to the Juipter Adept can talk with their minds until the connection it lost.

"_He ruined the eggs!!" _Jenna replied.

"_Garet did that."_

"_Because Ivan made him laugh."_

Sheba stared to reply when she got distracted by the other Adepts. Ivan was now sitting on the floor, still slightly shocked. He was shirtless, which was causing all the commotion. Across his chest was the biggest bruise any of them had ever seen. Which was quite an achievement considering their first trip around Weyard.

"Ivan, what happened?" asked Mia, being the only one who did not know about Sheba spying on the boys.

"It's nothing, don't worry about it." Ivan replied, clearly embarrassed. Piers stepped in and told Mia about the night when the boys were sitting around the fire. He left out any details of Isaacs feelings for Mia and received a grateful look from Isaac in doing so.

"None of us have seen that bruise though, apparently Sheba landed on Ivan harder than we thought." Piers turned to Ivan, "Why didn't you tell us about it Ivan? We are leaving tomorrow and that thing looks painful. I could have fixed that thing in a heartbeat." All of a sudden, Piers was looking into empty space. "Where did he go?" The shocked Mercury Adept asked.

"He had the cloak ball." The answer came from Isaac. 

_"I hope I haven't upset him too much."_ Jenna thought.

* * *

Ivan was sitting in the highest tree in the centre of town. It was mid-morning, Ivan's favorite time of day. However, Ivan did not feel like enjoying the morning, epically after the embarrassing events that happened at breakfast. He felt humiliated, yet he did not know why. Ivan and his friends had travelled all across the world and had sustained some very painful injuries. This had never bothered him before, but having his shirt burned off during breakfast time to reveal a bruise that was given to him by the smallest member of the group was not the way he wanted to show the group his injury. The truth was he was in pain, more pain than he had ever been in. Ivan was is so much pain he did not notice there was someone listening to his thoughts. It hurt to breathe just as much as it hurt to move. Ivan hadn't shown anyone the bruise because he felt weak. Ivan had always felt like the weakest boy in the group because he was the smallest. Sure, he was great with a sword like the rest of the guys but did not have the strength to take down larger enemies without using psynergy.

"_Ivan…you are not weak. You know that," _A voice in his head said.

The voice made Ivan jump, he was shocked to find it was Sheba reading his mind.

"_Jeeze Sheba, can't you knock?" _Ivan responded.

"_Ivan…Just come down please, I want to talk to you properly." _There was something new in Sheba's voice.

Ivan groaned as he climbed back down the tree. When he reached the bottom, he joined Sheba who was sitting at the base of the tree. Sheba looked over at Ivan and giggled.

"What?" Ivan asked.

"You're still shirtless." She replied, still giggling.

"Oh." Ivan looked away. There was silence for a moment.

"Why didn't you see Mia to get that bruise fixed?" Sheba finally asked.

"I didn't want to show anyone, I feel weak compared to the rest of the guys. Being injured by you was embarrassing, both the way it happened and the size of the bruise." Ivan confessed.

"Ivan you are not weak, I've already told you that. I am sorry I listened into your thoughts. Anyway, how is being hurt by me embarrassing? Is it because I'm a girl?" Sheba looked into Ivans eyes, searching for the truth.

Ivan could not lie. He felt he had to tell her the truth. Sheba was one of his best friends, it would kill him to tell her the truth but he knew he had no choice. Sheba struggled to understand privacy of the mind and would use mind read to get the truth. After a while, Ivan began.

"Yes, it is Sheba. I'm sorry… the guys will tease me to no end now that they have seen the biggest bruise any of us have ever had. What makes it worse was that you are not only a girl but also the smallest and weakest person in the group. That is exactly what I wanted to avoid. I wish that it wasn't this way…" He looked away shamefully. Regretting what he had just told her. Sheba was shocked. How could he think that? He thought that she was the weakest person in the group? Anger built up inside her and she did the only thing she could think of, she slapped him and ran off, leaving a very confused, upset and shirtless Ivan at the base of the tree. Ivan thought he saw tears running down her cheek as she ran away.

* * *

Ivan walked to the girls' house and found Mia there alone.

"Ivan, you are an Idiot." Mia scolded as Ivan told her what had happened. "I know you didn't mean it in that way but Sheba probably thinks of you as a sexist pig now." Mia had finally finished healing Ivan.

"I couldn't lie to her Mia. I don't know why but I just couldn't." Ivan replied, his pain had eased but now he had an empty feeling in his stomach.

"I know that it is the way the world runs, guys make fun of other guys about anything, especially about girls." Mia smiled slightly "However, you still shouldn't have told her that. If you want, I could talk to her. Perhaps I could make her understand."

"Thanks Mia" Ivan got up and left, feeling worse than he had with the bruise on his chest. Before he got out the door, Mia said "Ivan find a shirt. You might upset some more girls around Vale" That little joke made Ivan feel a little better…A little.

* * *

"IVAN IS AN IDIOT!!!" A very hurt Sheba yelled as Mia tried to calm her.

"Sheba, he didn't mean it like that. He just wanted you to know the truth, he's not sexist." Mia said, hoping the Jupiter adept would understand.

"Listen Mia, he called me weak. HE THINKS I'M WEAK!! And to think I…" Sheba broke down into tears again. "I just can't believe he would do that to me." She sobbed. Mia hugged her as a sister would and realized that to fix this Ivan would have to talk to Sheba himself. 

_"This could be messy…"_

* * *

So what did you think? Remember I looove reviews ;)

ZFallen out!


	4. Chapter 3: Sheba strikes back!

Well here is chapter three. Not my best chapter but enjoy!!

Again, DutchAver is the man! Thanks buddy ;)

* * *

It was raining and Isaac and his companions finally stepped out of Vale, leaving the beautiful village behind. This time Isaacs mother and father were there to see him off, something that touched him deeply. The last words Dora had said to him had shocked him slightly.  
_"Watch out for Ivan and Sheba, Isaac. Their fighting could hurt the group."_Ever since they have arrived back home, all the adepts that were not from Vale saw Dora as a mother figure. That is, except Piers. Everyone had heard about the fight between the Jupiter adepts yet only Mia and Isaac knew the reason behind the fight. Ivan had told Isaac.

_"This is a bad day to start to travel." _ Isaac thought. _"It's wet, miserable, there is an awkward silence and Jenna looks ready to torch Garet. She hates the rain, what that has to do with Garet is anyone's guess..."_

* * *

**"Lunch time!"** Came the call from Mia. Sheba barely heard her; she hadn't taken notice of much notice of anything since she last spoke to Ivan. It had stopped raining and the group was near the top of the cliff. Sheba was sitting on a rock a fair distance away from the group, looking over the cliff and using the view as a distraction from Ivan. She had refused to talk to anyone since the day before and this was starting to worry everyone.  
The group was sitting in a circle, all talking to each other. Jenna noticed that Sheba was alone.

"Ivan, go and tell her lunch is ready." She said. There was complete silence.

"Wha-?" Ivan started.

"Just do it." Jenna growled. Ivan knew better than to argue with Jenna so he got up and walked over to Sheba.

"That was a bad idea, Jenna." Felix scolded, "That could make things worse." Mia shook her head.

"They have to talk sometime, Ivan looks so sad all the time and Sheba won't talk to anyone." All six adepts looked over to watch Ivan make his way to Sheba.

* * *

"Sheba?" Ivan was as nervous as he had ever been.

"What?" Came the cold reply.

"Lunch is ready." There was silence, not helping Ivans nervousness.

"Okay, just letting you know," He finished.

_"That's it? That?s all he has to say?"_ Anger rose up in Sheba. Why can't he just say sorry? That is all she wanted from him now, not a notice that lunch was ready. She turned around to watch him walk away and decided to find a use for her built up anger.

**"SHINE PLASMA"**!! She yelled furiously. The lightning hit Ivan in the back and sent him sprawling. He blacked out with one last thought in his head:

_"I should have taken my chances with Jenna."_

Sheba heard shocked cries from the other adepts and saw them running towards Ivan. All except Isaac, who was running towards her.

**"SHEBA!!" ** He called, "What the hell were you thinking!" Sheba looked back to the figure of Ivan lying on the ground and realised what she had really done to her friend.

_"Oh no, Ivan?" _ She ran over to Ivan and knelt beside him. "Oh Ivan, I'm so sorry." She said softly.

* * *

She didn't know how but Sheba felt worse now than she had before. It was dinnertime and they still had not travelled anywhere because Ivan was still unconscious. She could feel the eyes of all the adepts on her, that is except for Mia, who was in one of the tents busy tending to Ivan for the second time in as many days._ "Because of me...again"_ The Jupiter adept thought miserably. "I'm going to bed," She announced. She got up and went into the tent she shared with Jenna. Soon she was asleep.

* * *

"Seriously, what the hell is going on?" Asked Garet. "Why the hell would Sheba attack Ivan? I know they're fighting about something secret, and I think you know something about it Isaac but what's so bad that she had to zap Ivan halfway to hell?" Mia had emerged from the tent and joined the circle.

"Garet, I know what is happening with Ivan and Sheba but I don't think that everyone should know. This is their problem, let them deal with it." Isaac looked at her.

"Mia, look at this! We cannot move because Ivan is out of it. This is something we need to fix. This fight is tearing him apart inside and Sheba won't talk to anyone."  
"What are you saying?" Mia asked.

"I'm saying that everyone needs to be aware of what is going on, perhaps we could think of a solution." Isaac replied.

* * *

After a moment of thought Mia agreed and Isaac told the full story of what had happened. After he finished there was silence,

"What was he thinking? Telling her that she was weak because she is a girl" Piers said, breaking the silence.

"Piers think for a moment," This time it was Jenna. "Ivan thought that he would be teased by you boys because he was hurt badly by a girl, so he had to hide the bruise right? He wasn't saying 'Sheba, you're weak.' He knows that she is stronger than most mentally," Jenna looked directly towards Garet "I think he was trying to say 'Sheba, you are physically the smallest in the group' and who can deny that she is?" Understanding dawned upon the boys...Except Garet.

"So what?" he asked, "If that is what he meant then why is Sheba upset enough to Zap him?"Felix rolled his eyes

"Because Sheba didn't think that way, she thought that Ivan saw her as weak overall. I think that there is something else too..." He smiled slightly. Mia had caught on to what Felix was saying.

"Well, there could be that too." She said, also smiling.

* * *

"What? What are you talking about?" It was Garet...again.

"Don't take this as the truth but, Sheba could like Ivan, imagine hearing that you are weak from someone you have feelings for? Wouldn't that hurt you?" Felix said. "This could explain why she is so upset." Piers and Garet laughed

"What? Sheba and Ivan? Why would any girl want to date that midget?" Garet said, still laughing.

**"GARET!!** Don't you see? This sort of talk is what landed us into this mess! Ivan was so worried about what people thought of him, he hurt one of his best friends!!" Jenna yelled "I know you like Ivan, you like him quite a lot. So why do you tease him **all** the freaking time? I understand a joke but you, out of everyone take it too far!!" The air around Jenna was heating up and Garet was left shocked and speechless. "I'm going to bed." She announced and she turned around and went inside the same tent Sheba was asleep inside.

* * *

Everyone decided to go to bed and the only two people remaining was Garet and Isaac. Isaac knew what was going through his friends mind "Don't worry buddy," He said. "You know Jenna, she's just letting off steam." Garets reply was a small grunt. Isaac looked up at the stars and with his mums last words she said to him in mind promised, _"Tomorrow I will do everything I can to fix this."_

* * *

_Wow, I liked writhing the first half of this chapter but the second half I'm not too sure about..._

_Anyway, R&R ;)_

_ZFallen out!_


	5. Chapter 4: Mornings

Well, Here is the next chapter. Not much else to say.

* * *

"_I hate mornings." _A man thought, dressed in black, waiting for an update on the operation. He was standing out in a forest between Vault and Lunpa, growing more and more annoyed by the second.

"Where is he?" The man growled. Finally, the man he was waiting for stumbled into his line of sight. Hurriedly, the second man approached the first man and greeted him.

"M-m-morning sir!" Said the second man who was obviously unaccustomed to calling anyone sir, let alone 'this' man.

"How goes the preparation?" The first man asked.

"Good, we are awaiting your orders."

"Good, you will attack Vault tonight."

"What will you be doing?" This question was a wrong move as the second man soon found out. He soon found himself pulled up into the air by a powerful surge of Psynergy.

"That is my business, you will do well to stay out of it. Just make your men can use their Psynergy properly and you get me that scholar!" He let the second man down. "Now go!" He shouted. The second man obeyed and ran from his frightening leader.

* * *

Felix had his sword drawn with the tip of the blade in the ground. With it he drew a arena sized square in the dirt. During breakfast he and Isaac agreed that after lunch they should all train, have some fun and they will travel afterwards. The plan was to make it to Valt before dinner. Mia said that Ivan would be up by morning tea and should be okay to fight. This obviously got Shebas attention, although she tried to hide it. _"Why does everything Jupiter Adepts are involved in mean hell for everyone else?" _Felix thought to himself. He looked over to see Isaac talking to Sheba by the cliff.

* * *

"Mia said he's going to be up soon. Do you plan on talking to him?" Isaac asked Sheba.

"After what he called me he deserved it."

"Sheba, before all this happened you could trust Ivan right?"

"I-I guess so…I thought I could trust him with almost anything, he would listen to me no matter what." A sad look appeared on Shebas face. "Not anymore though."

"Do you want that back?" This question shocked Sheba.

"Yes…More than anything, I miss his company."

"Just his company eh?" Isaac laughed, causing Sheba to blush.

"I don't like him!" She exclaimed.

"_Denial eh?" _Thought Isaac

"_HEY!" _Came Shebas voice from inside his head

"Get out of my head!" Isaac exclaimed, "You can't keep on sneaking into everyone's thoughts like that! One day you could end up really upsetting someone. Imagine if I was thinking something private. Look, I don't feel like lecturing you so listen to this."

Isaac told Sheba about the group discussion last night and how they came to the realization that what Ivan said was miss-understood and was not meant to hurt Sheba. While being told this Shebas expression changed to pure horror.

"_Oh crap, I didn't think of it like that." _Sheba thought.

"Look," Isaac nodded in the direction of the tents. Sheba looked and found that Ivan was exiting the one of the tents, looking completely healthy considering he was struck by lightning the day before.

"Go on, go see him." Isaac said to her. Sheba didn't need to be told twice, she ran over to the tents.

* * *

"This should be interesting." Piers said to Garet by the campfire as Sheba ran past "I bet ten coins that this will end well."

Garet shook his head. "Twenty says Ivan is really pissed at her." The two Adepts shook hands.

* * *

Sheba had finally stopped running, it surprised her how fast her legs had carried her. Now she was out of breath.

"I-I-Ivan," she was doubled over and gasping for air. "I-I'm glad you're awake." Sheba stood up properly. "I'm so sorry, Isaac told me that it was really my fault, I misunderstood you and because of my stupidity I hurt you." Ivan ignored her. "Ivan? Are you okay?" She asked. Ivan just walked to the fire without even looking at her.

"Wha-?" Sheba was dumbfounded. The six other Adepts watching the scene looked away.

* * *

Twenty meters away, a happy Mars Adept just won twenty coins.

"How did you know?" Piers whispered not wanting Ivan to overhear. Everyone knew that a bet with Garet that in some way involved 'emotions' was an almost guaranteed win. Losing this bet was unexpected.

"Well, Jupiter Adepts complicate the most basic things." Garet whispered back "It's not hard to work out." Piers couldn't help but laugh.

"_Wow, Garet found something I missed."_ He thought, amused. Jenna and Mia walked up to the campfire and sat down.

"How are you feeling?" Jenna asked Ivan. He looked up and smiled at her.

"I feel great, thanks Jenna." He replied. Still standing by the tents Sheba overheard Ivan speaking.

"_He sounds so normal…why didn't he speak to me?" _Sheba thought. Quickly she rushed into her tent. Garet and Piers noticed this action. They looked at each other and grinned, they both knew what the other was thinking.

"_Jupiter Adepts complicate the most basic things."_

* * *

"Alright, lets go!" Felix called to the other Adepts. "Time to have some fun!" Isaac rolled his eyes, in Isaacs point of view sparring was good and all but Felix was a bit too serious about it. His three years in Prox probably had something to do with it.

"Look, you all know the rules." Isaac said to everybody, "Dull your blades with Psynergy and use only basic offensive Psynergy. Sheba, that means Ray, not Shine Plasma" He laughed. This made Sheba blush.

"We will do this tournament style. Remember, to win your opponents must step out of the ring. The first two matches will be two on two. Then the winners of that will have to face their teammate. The winners of those fights will then face off against each other." Felix told everyone. "Now pick a straw, the person with the same length straw will be your teammate for the first round." Everyone came up and grabbed a straw. The teams were Isaac and Piers, Felix and Jenna, Mia and Garet, Ivan and Sheba

"_Oh crap, Ivan and Sheba..."_ Thought…well, almost everyone.

* * *

"Looks like we're up." Isaac said to Piers. They both dulled their blades and stepped into the arena while Felix and Jenna did the same thing.

"I made sure Ivan and Sheba were on the same team." Felix whispered to his sister.

"Why? And how the hell did you rig a game of chance?" She whispered back.

"First I did it because it would force them to work together and how I rigged the straws is my secret." Felix winked at his sister who rolled her eyes.

"Hey, you two ready?" Isaac called.

"Ready…" Garet was doing the calling "Set…GO!!"

The four competing Adepts charged at each other.

Isaac charged for Felix but was intercepted by Jenna.

"Me first." She said to him as she swung her blade. Isaac parried but then countered with a strike of his own. This narrowly missed Jenna's torso and to Isaacs surprise she was on him again.

"Crap." He growled as again and again Jenna swung her short sword. The speed she was striking and he was parrying was amazing. Suddenly, Isaac used rangarok on Jenna sending her flying back. He used this as a chance to catch his breath.

"_Damn, how did she get so good?"_ He thought. Out of the corner of his eye he say Piers being beaten back by Felix. Isaac knew that Jenna would be back again soon so he had to act fast.

"Piers, hold Felix down!" He called to the Lumarian. Piers nodded and cast frost on a charging Felix holding him down. Isaac then concentrated his Psynergy and used force on the frozen Venus Adept, sending him flying from the ring.

"Woo!" Yelled Piers as he high-fived Isaac. Out of nowhere a blast of fire came flying towards Isaac sending him out of the ring.

"Wha-? How did that happen?" Isaac asked bewildered. The only reply he got was Garet laughing at him. "Yeah, thanks buddy." Isaac growled.

* * *

"You're next Piers!" Jenna called to the Lumarian who was still surprised that his teammate had been blasted out of the ring. Quickly, Piers snapped out of it did something unexpected. He put away his sword.

"Come on Jenna, let's go! I can beat you with one hand!!" Piers called back. This got Jenna angry. Her reply was to charge at Piers full speed.

"_Bad move."_ Piers thought. Just when Jenna was about to strike him Piers disappeared.

"_Wha-??" _Jenna lost balance and stumbled over the line.

"Whoa, Piers just teleported." Sheba exclaimed. Sure enough, Piers was standing in the center of the ring laughing at Jenna.

"When did you learn that?" Jenna demanded.

"Not long ago actually, all Mercury Adepts can do it." Piers replied, still laughing. "Looks like me and Isaac win!"

Isaac walked up to his teammate "Felix doesn't look too happy..." This just made Piers laugh harder.

"No duh!"

* * *

"Well, it's our turn Garet." Mia smiled at her teammate who smiled back.

"Come on Ivan let's go!" Sheba said to Ivan who again ignored her. He simply drew his sword and dulled it with Psynergy.

"Bring it on Garet!" Ivan called.

"You're on midget!" Was the reply from the Mars Adept.

Isaac stepped up to call start the match. "Ready…Set…GO!!"

* * *

Man, Ivan and Sheba just can't help but help screw things up can they?

Well read and review!

ZFallen out!

* * *


	6. Chapter 5: Discovery

Hey guys, Zfallen here.

Sorry this has taken so long, but as you all (should) know, school takes priority.

This chapter is dedicated to DutchAver, his is a brilliant Golden Sun writer and is also very capable at writing Doctor Who, Eragon and more.

Take a look at his work: .

His 'Challanges' on his site help improve your ability as a writer.

Well, enough talk...Here is the story!

* * *

It was early in the morning and the sun was beginning to rise. Kraden was staying at Valt inn on his way back to Vale from Tolbi. He had been gone for a while due to the work he was required to do. Things have changed for Kraden as he had somehow gained the ability to use psynergy. He had not told anyone about this secret. Kraden planned to tell Isaac and the others about his ability the next time he saw them. As he looked out of the window of the room he was staying in he thought _"How did I get these powers? Was it because I was there when the last lighthouse was lit? Or perhaps…" _His thoughts were cut off when he heard a noise coming from the bar. Kraden walked out of his room to see what was going on. It didn't surprise him to find it was some late night to early morning drinkers getting into a fight.

"This is the third fight between these two men." Kraden turned around to see that it was the Innkeeper speaking to him.

"Yet another reason I don't drink much," He replied. Then something strange happened…One of the brawling men accidently shot fire out of his hand.

"What the hell?" He cried as he stumbled back. Luckily the flame missed the other man who was in just as much shock as the man who had conjured the flame. There was complete silence in the room.

"_This man can't be an Adept!" _Kraden thought, _"Unless…Everyone can use psynergy now, most people just don't know it yet. I must tell Isaac!"_

* * *

While stuck in the two on two battle with Mia, Garet and Sheba as his teammate, Ivan began to think about a conversation he had with Mia earlier that morning. Leaving his body to react on instinct, he reflected on that conversation.

_Ivan woke with a start. All he could see was the roof of his tent "Wha-? What happened?"_

_"Shh…Ivan calm down, you're alright. You have been out of it since lunchtime yesterday. It's now breakfast time." Ivan recognized the voice as Mia's._

_"Mia, what happened? Why is my back so sore?"_

_"Don't you remember? Sheba attacked you." Mia looked into his eyes "I told you that you were an idiot for saying those things to her."_

_Ivans eyes hardened. "Oh, I remember now…"_

_"Are you going to talk to her?"_

_"No."_

_"She feels bad."_

_"I don't care." Ivan looked away from Mia._

_"All she wants is to fix things with you."_

_"If you wanted to fix something would you find attacking someone the best solution?"_

_"She was angry."_

_"Again, I don't care."_

_"You should! You haven't seen her this morning, she looked like she cried herself to sleep!" Mia was getting angry, a rare thing for her._

_"Mia look, I know I hurt her. I was going to apologize…somehow… I just didn't know how." Ivan looked annoyed, "What am I supposed to say to her now? 'I am sorry you zapped me!' yeah, like that will help!!"_

_"Fine, have it your way Ivan." It was Mias turn to look upset. "I'm trying to help you. Can't you see that?"_

_"I know…Thank you Mia" Ivan smiled at her. "I know you are trying to help, let's just worry about this later okay?"_

_"Alright then, you better fix this though." She replied as she got up and left the tent._

_"I'll try" Ivan thought._

* * *

Back in reality, Garet was on the offensive. Dodging a stray ice attack from Mia, Ivan slipped and fell. _"No!" _he thought as he saw Garet prepare to throw him out of the ring.

"Ivan!" Sheba called out. She sent a powerful wind at Mia and rushed to tackle Garet. The move on the Mars Adept was essentially ineffective but it gave Ivan the second he needed to get away.

"_Mia and Garet work so well together." _Ivan thought as he rolled away from Garet .

"Ivan! Listen to me," Sheba called. "We need to work together, you know this. Otherwise we might as well walk out of this ring right now!"

Ivan didn't reply verbally, but he established a mental link with his teammate and said, _"Fine, I want to get this over and done with." _This reply was still cold, but Sheba was glad that Ivan made some contact with her. She was using her staff to fend off Garet while Ivan was in a psynergy battle with Mia.

"_Ivan, I can't hold Garet off forever!" _Sheba told him mentally.

"_Hold on!" _Ivan was producing electricity from his hands and blasting it at Mia, who in return was doing the same thing with ice. Suddenly, Garet threw Sheba back and joined Mia, adding flames for Ivan to deal with. Regaining balance, Sheba stood next to Ivan and used the same attack he was. All four combatants were stuck in a fierce psynergy battle. Sheba, realizing that this fight was going nowhere, formed a plan. Without telling Ivan she stopped her psynergy flow, causing him to slide back a few meters before regaining traction.

"_What the hell are you doing?" _Ivan yelled mentally, _"I can't take much more of this!"_

"_I know Ivan. That is why I am doing this. Good luck." _Sheba threw down her weapon and charged at Mia, tackling the Mercury Adept, who was quite a bit bigger than she was and threw both herself and Mia out of the ring. Both girls hit the ground hard, with Sheba grazing her face slightly on one side and Mia cutting her arm on a small rock.

* * *

"Mia!" Garet called.

"Sheba…" Ivan whispered to himself. He broke the Psynergy battle and tried to engage Garet physically.

"You think you can take me on Ivan?" Garet said to the Juipiter Adept.

"Absolutely," Replied Ivan. Garet reacted by wrenching Ivans sword out of his hand and throwing it out of the ring, missing Jenna by centimeters.

"Garet you Idiot! Once you step out of that ring, you're screwed!" Was the hot reaction from Jenna.

"Crap…Sorry." Garet looked embarrassed.

"Can't catch a trick can you Garet?" Ivan teased.

"Why you-" Garet swung his sword at Ivan and missed. Ivan ducked, rolled and picked up the staff Sheba had left dropped.

"_Ugh, I hate fighting with these things." _He thought as he engaged Garet. The staff had psynergy cast on it by Sheba, Ivan realized. The stick was unbreakable and did not receive any damage from Garets sword. While using the staff to block Garets attacks, Ivan backed closer to the sideline and found himself almost stepping out of the ring. While Garet was swinging from above, Ivan sidestepped and spun around, facing his opponents back and used all his might to push Garet out of the ring using psynergy. Garet stumbled out of the ring and it was all over.

* * *

"Game over! Ivan and Sheba win!" Isaac called.

"Wow…You won." Sheba approached Ivan.

"No…We won, if you had not of tackled Mia, we wouldn't have won. Thank you Sheba." Ivan smiled at her. Sheba couldn't help it, she ran up and hugged him tightly.

"Awww… How sweet." Jenna said, making the two Jupiter Adepts blushing slightly. "Pity you have to fight each other next."

"WHAT?!?!"

* * *

As always, reviews mean everything to a writer.

ZFallen out!


End file.
